


I Will Sustain You

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Exalt and his Knight just want cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: After a long day at work, Chrom and Frederick settle down to sleep together. They have a bright new day ahead of them tomorrow after all.





	I Will Sustain You

**Author's Note:**

> alright damn it's my first time writing in months if not a year and it's my first time writing for fire emblem so sorry if they're ooc or anything!
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes it's just me editing and writing this. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> this takes place at the beginning of the two year timeskip. frederick and chrom are an established couple and they plan to marry soon.

Frederick ran through his final Fanatical Fitness Hour regime for the next two days as he walked into his tent, huffing proudly to himself for getting that done whilst clearing away the pebbles that lay on the paths that Chrom is most likely to take. He looked up to see Chrom already laying in bed, very much awake.

"Chrom, shouldn't you be long asleep by now? I fear you mightn't be able to wake in the morning for breakfast and I know you hate it when I have to drag you to the mess hall," he chastised, though a bit half heartedly as his heart soared since he knew Chrom was waiting for him. 

Chrom had their double bed covers all wrapped around him with only the tip of his nose and above poking through the mess of sheets. His hair was splayed out, evidence of his tossing and turning while waiting for Frederick. His eyes were fighting the urge to sleep and dream of Frederick instead of waiting for the real thing.

Frederick couldn't possibly lecture him more with such a pretty sight in front of him. He felt a rare smile grace his face.

"..mmm, you know I hate going to sleep without you-" Chrom mumbled into the sheets as he struggled to remain conscious, "so hurry up and get in bed before I fall asleep."

Chrom reached his arm out in a pathetic attempt of reaching Frederick with the intent of dragging him into bed, but the effort required to retract his arm back into the warmth of his covers was too much for him. His arm hung loosely off the side of the bed as a result.

Frederick laughed fondly at the sight and he reached over to pick Chrom’s arm up to tuck him back in. However, not before pressing a fond kiss into the back of his hand.

"How am I meant to join you if you have all our covers to yourself? It would not do well for morale if the future Exalt's betrothed were to catch a cold now, would it?" Frederick placed another gentle kiss on Chrom's forehead.

"Impossible, you can sneeze off a cold in half an hour, tops," Chrom complained, while a blush began dusting his cheeks. He still untangled himself from the mass of covers to make room for him though, shivering slightly from the chilly autumn weather.

With Frederick’s warmth, he won’t need a blanket.

Frederick had slipped into his night clothes and was only waiting on Chrom’s cue to allow him into their bed.

Chrom flung the covers away from Frederick’s side of the bed and looked up at him.

"Hurry up now, your Exalt is cold," Chrom pouted.

"Gladly."

Frederick was nearly dragged into bed by Chrom as soon as he was near enough to reach, causing him to land on the bed unceremoniously.

"A bit eager now, are we?" Frederick grinned as Chrom pressed himself into his warm embrace.

"Not my fault you're constantly back late," Chrom murmured into the crook of Frederick’s neck. He wrapped his arm around Frederick’s toned torso and sighed in content.

"Ah, but I had to do a quick inspection of the stock of weapons we have just in case of an ambush tonight. I also had to finish up the Fitness Hour regime for tomorrow and clear away any stray pebbles that I came across along the way," Frederick sighed into Chrom’s soft hair; he must've splurged on some new shampoo recently, "Oh, and I had to ask around camp for some more materials to patch up your cape."

"... don't care. Want my Freddy Bear in bed." Chrom sounded half asleep at this point, the combination of the day's fatigue and the relaxing presence of Frederick becoming too much for him.

"And have him you shall."

Frederick could hear Chrom’s breathing slow, indicating that Chrom had quickly fallen asleep. Satisfied that chrom was perfectly safe from anything that wished to harm him, Frederick too began to give into the tendrils of sleep.

-

Chrom woke up with his head buried into his pillow instead of Frederick. He attempted to search for him by stretching out his arm but his efforts were futile as he was met by only cold sheets. Chrom groaned as this only meant two things.

Frederick wasn't here to cuddle and he'd have to get up soon.

Chrom groggily turned to his side and grabbed Frederick’s pillow. He held it in his arms and pressed his face into it, inhaling Frederick’s scent.

It was a disgustingly inferior version of physically having Frederick in his arms but it would make do for now.

Chrom had been dozing on and off after he had awakened initially, but it was only when he was in the middle of his dream of waltzing with Frederick at their future wedding that Frederick came in to formally wake him up.

"Rise and shine, my love. It’s time to get up." Frederick kissed Chrom’s forehead while shaking his shoulders gently.

Chrom whined and complained but not even he could break Frederick’s steely resolve. He had managed to coax Chrom out of the warmth of their bed and was trying now to get him into his clothes for the day which Frederick had apparently sorted before he left to do his morning chores.

Sometimes Frederick was too overbearing with how he treated Chrom as if he was still a fourteen year old, but by the gods was Chrom glad that Frederick was like this today. He probably would’ve stayed in bed until noon without him.

"Told you that I’d have to drag you to the mess hall," Frederick laughed as the moment he let Chrom try put something on without his help, he managed to put on his shirt inside out.

“I hate it when you're right."

When Chrom finished looking presentable as the future Exalt of Ylisse ought to be, he took Frederick’s outstretched hand in his and they walked together to get their breakfast for the day.

Even though their small talk along the way consisted of Frederick updating him on the state of the Shepherds, Chrom wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> then they get married and naga blesses them with lucina and they're happy forever the end
> 
>  
> 
> ok so like im love frederick?? and frederick/chrom is my shit so it was inevitable that i'd give in and write something for them. i was writing this yesterday when the summer banner for heroes was datamined and boy am i thirsty for summer frederick.
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr at [ chromatosalad ](%E2%80%9Cchromatosalad.tk%E2%80%9D)


End file.
